Is the moon in love with me?
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: This is a short harmles fluffy dribble about Yue and Sakura don't read if you don't like. The poem I removed is in this story I have also tryed to improve on it . . . my first attempt at poetry for a long time be nice.


The normal at the start I do not own any of the characters here they are owned by Clamp, this is harmless fluffy dribble. If you don't like Yue and Sakura then don't read. Be nice I have dyslexia I do my best using spell check but I'm not perfect.

Is the moon in love with me?

White feathers filled the air, they mingled with the soft snowflakes, a woman was aimlessly twirling round and round among the feathers, her eyes closed, she had not noticed the change from snow to snow and feathers, then just to a snow of feathers. The lady sighed happily, as she twirled her brown curls made a sharp contrast to the pristine white all around her.

Yue floated watching his mistress she was so happy in this moment, her innocence shone like a light in the dark, slowly Sakura opened her eyes, she gasped at the feather and snow that filled air, and looked up at her moon guardian and from his vantage point Yue gifted her with a rare smile.

"Yue-san?" She questioned his presence softly.

Yue smiled at her again and stayed floating were he was wings spread wide, his hair billowing round him, Sakura contemplated him with her emerald eyes and searched for the right words. "I know." Yue said with out her speaking. "Keroberos-kun told me and I'm so sorry to hear that you two have split up."

Sakura gapped at Yue, his tone was soft and kind Yue was never like this with her. "Thank you Yue-san is that why you are here?"

Yue put his head to one side considering this for a moment. "No."

Sakura looked confused, Yue almost laughed she looked just like her childhood self then. "I'm here because Keroberos-kun said you wouldn't talk to him about it, being the moon I am in much better harmony with your emotions then he is, so I came to see you in case you would like to talk to me about what you feel inside after all that has happened."

Yue descended from the sky he folded back his wings, they vanished into his back, and he looked down at his uniform. "But before we do that, I better make myself look a little less extraordinary."

Sakura gazed at him. "You can change what you ware?"

Yue nodded. "Yes, Yukito may have to help me a little since the last time I changed clothing, formal Yukatia's were all the rage."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Yue's choice of words, the moon guardian closed his eyes and concentrated, Sakura watched fascinated as he glowed, when the glow faded, Yue wore, tight dark blue jeans, a white shirt, white trainers, his hair was still white but in a pony tail and his lavender eyes as they flickered open turned a deep shade of blue. "Well how is this?" Yue asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, you look perfect Yue-san."

Yue looked down on her, even though Sakura was now nineteen still she only came up to Yue's shoulder. "So do you want to talk to me about this?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "Well I'd been seeing Li-kun for a very long time and we just didn't fit together like we use to."

Yue listen intensely. "I see in what ways?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, I began to feel like all he wanted me for was the cards and my magic and not for me any more. I began to notice him looking at other women, he stopped making romantic gestures as if I didn't need them any more, we slipped into a routine and I began to feel trapped."

"Did you talk to Li-kun about this?" Yue asked softly.

Sakura gazed at Yue and smiled thinly. "I tried to lots of times but he always avoided the subject as if talking about it would some how make it realer then it already was."

Yue nodded, he sat it silence for a few moments before speaking. "So you don't love him any more?"

Sakura sighed. "I will always love him in a small way but just not in the way I used to, he is no longer the one I love most, in fact I do not know if I ever can love again."

Sakura looked up at Yue who looked back at her, his eyes were soft. "I know that feeling."

"You do?"

"Yes that's how I felt when Clow Reed-san died, but my loss was different from yours." Yue said gently. "He was my maker, the only person to ever understand me, to ever try to understand me, it was not exactly love more respect and admiration. It was those emotions that I mistook in my inexperience for love. My relationship with Clow-san did teach me one thing though."

"What was that?"

"That love, can return even to the most torn of hearts, it can take a shape we never expect and posses us when we least expect it. Never say you cannot love again, that is not possible we are all made to love." His eyes were distant his voice had taken on a strong tone of belief.

"Even you Yue-san, are you made to love too?" Sakura asked with out thinking.

Yue's deep blue eyes fell on her, Sakura felt oddly uncomfortable, she wished she had not asked such a stupid question of her moon guardian, a slow smile appeared on Yue's face one that for once actually reached his normally cold eyes making them warmer. "Oh yes, even I am made to love." Yue raised a long fingered hand and laid it on his chest over his heart. "This once cold heart is warm now, it beats with true love, it has for a long time now and I have given up denying what I feel, instead I keep my love to myself and carefully hidden from the one I love."

Sakura gapped up at Yue that kind of confession she had never expected from Yue. "Oh Yue-san that's so romantic."

Yue let out a deep sigh and smiled softly. "I want to tell her what I feel so much, I love her so deeply it hurts. . ."

"Oh Yue-san, why don't you tell this lady how you feel?" Sakura asked, even as a strange feeling she thought might be jealousy began to rear its head. Sakura suddenly realised that towards the end of her relationship with Li, Sakura had found herself paying more and more attention to Yue, but she wasn't sure if that meant she loved him. It could just be that the idea of losing Yue as a friend was causing her to feel jealous, after all once Yue had a girlfriend he would probably have less time for her.

"The time just never seems to be right." Yue said with a sad shrug. "I did write her a poem though . . my poetry is not that good though if I am honest."

Sakura gazed at him with wonder. "Can I see the poem?" She asked Yue softly, hoping that maybe some were the poem might hint that it had been meant for her, Sakura shook herself and then gave up there was no use denying it Sakura knew now in this one moment that she had fallen for Yue, in fact she had fallen for Yue the moment she had first met him and then she had just berried her feelings deep down as Sakura had been sure they were feelings that would never be returned.

Yue blushed slightly he pulled a folded piece of paper from one of his jeans pockets and handed it to Sakura. "Here. Try not to laugh."

"Yue you wrote it with love in your heat, I'm sure it will be perfect." Sakura unfolded the paper and began to read.

Is this love?

Is it love?

I'm not really sure.

All I feel in side me is a gentle warmth,

It's like the light of the moon,

Soft and gentle.

Is this love?

I'm not really sure.

This feeling that stirs with in me,

A feeling I've never felt before,

Like snow it melts away before I can define it.

Is this love?

I'm not really sure.

Slowly something with in me blooms,

A gentle bud brakes my icy surface,

Like the spring gentle loving and forgiving.

Is this love?

I'm not really sure.

This feeling inside my heart,

Every time I see you it grows a little more,

Like the day to the night darkness gives way to light.

Is this love?

I'm not really sure.

I know that when your near,

All I want to do is protect you

Like a valiant knight protecting his lady from a dragon.

Is this love?

Yes now I'm sure,

This really is love.

By Yue Reed.

Sakura looked up from the poem and smiled softly at Yue. "Oh Yue it's beautiful, who ever you wrote it for is very lucky." Sakura held the sheet of paper out to Yue so he could take it back, he curled her fingers round it and held her hands in his, brown eyes met blue and slowly Yue leant in and kissed Sakura.

Sakura murmured with surprise, slowly she lifter her arms and placed them round Yue. Slowly he drew back and looked back down at Sakura his eyes asking silent questions.

Smiling Sakura tugged his head back down and kissed him again, this was heavenly, not only was Yue a sublimely good kisser, Sakura was loving every moment of being kissed by him. She had never once imagined Yue was in love with her, this discovery was the best one she had ever made.

Yue leant back from the kiss and smiled at her. "Do you remember the day we first met on Tokyo Tower?"

"Yes why?"

"I fell in love with you that day." Slowly Yue stood up he knelt down as he had done that day he took one hand and looked up at her.

Sakura gazed down at him, slowly realisation dawned on her, this was exactly the place Yue had been in before her all those years ago. "The Clow cards knew what you felt didn't they?"

Yue smiled softly at her. "Yes. They did, I love you Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help it a huge smile spread over her face as all her dreams came true in a few short perfect moment. "I love you too Yue."

Slowly Yue stood up, he held out a hand to Sakura, she took the hand and smiled up at him. "Before You ask I already told Touya." Yue said softly as they began to walk along together.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Oh good, take her out some were nice." Yue answered.

"That was it?" Sakura asked surprised.

Yue nodded. "Other then telling me he trusted me not to hurt you and he had always wanted me to be with you, yes."

"But what about him and Yukito?" Sakura asked suddenly.

Yue went slightly red before saying. "Well I got a little annoyed with all the goings on, so I and Yukito split . . . it took some work but we finished splitting last weak, so they will be fine. Touya gets Yukito all to himself and you can have me all to your self."

With a happy noise Sakura hugged Yue's arm slightly and then noticed they were in the main shopping district. "Yue were are we going?" She asked nervously.

"I thought since we were out you might like to make a date of it? So I was going to take you to see a film and then I thought we could go and have a meal together." Yue replied.

Sakura leant up and gave Yue a quick kiss on the lips. "That would be perfect Yue."

"Good I'm glad you approve." Slowly they stepped forward leaving the past were it belonged behind them and into the unknown future that they would make together.


End file.
